


Listen (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl en a assez que Rick n’écoute pas.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Listen (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566913) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Je suis dans une de mes humeurs et je sais que la prochaine personne que je croise va se faire grogner dessus qu’elle le mérite ou non. Je transpire comme un dingue à bosser sur ce putain de pont comme je le fais depuis des semaines, et je suis à bout de patience avec l’équipe. Beaucoup des gars m’irritaient, se plaignant du matin au soir alors que le pont est surtout pour qu’ils puissent avoir de la nourriture de la Colline. Je en plus qu’assez de ces Sauveurs qui pensent mériter tout pour rien. Le règne de Negan ne les a pas quittés même après tout ce temps.

Je sais pourquoi. C’est parce que Rick garde le bâtard sournois vivant et rangé dans une cellule sombre et humide à Alexandria. Je vois le vandalisme au Sanctuaire. Je sais qu’ils pensent toujours à aux anciennes méthodes, à prendre avec de la force brute et ne pas se préoccuper de ce qui est juste.

Je me sens partagé dernièrement à propos de Rick. C’est mon frère, mon meilleur ami, et la cible secrète de mon affection, mais il ne pense plus droit. Il n’ _écoute_ pas. L’agitation des Sauveurs va exploser ; c’est un fait, pas une possibilité. Mais Rick veut tellement voir du bien qu’il en est aveugle. Rick veut satisfaire tout le monde. Il veut jouer au pacificateur et au président de tout le putain de monde. Mais le truc qu’il oublie c’est que certains de ces gens étaient des animaux avant que la guerre ne se termine. Et un peu plus de nourriture de la Colline ne va pas changer cela. Ça ne sera jamais suffisant.

Je décide que c’est l’heure de manger et je descends de la pile de bois et me dirige vers la tente médicale pour voir Aaron. Il est devenu comme un autre frère, un confident. Il sait des choses que je n’ai jamais dit à Carol. Je suppose que c’est parce que c’est simple de lui parler ou parce qu’il m’invite pour des spaghettis et qu’il ne parle que de Jésus. Il a un crush. Et Aaron sait que j’ai un crush. C’était sympa pas partager ça avec quelqu’un.

Aaron s’accroche. Il est fort, résistant, et il n’est pas du genre à abandonner. Je n’étais pas là depuis longtemps quand Rick est entré. Il vient voir Aaron et j’en suis content. Content à chaque fois que je le vois faire attention à l’un des nôtres. Il se perd tellement dans la plus grande image parfois qu’il en oublie d’où il vient et d’avec qui il est venu...

Je sais que Maggie est proche de craquer. Elle va aller après Negan et je ne lui en voudrais pas. En vérité, je suis de son côté cette fois. J’ai jamais été d’un côté où Rick n’était pas avec moi, et ça me rend triste. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne peut pas _voir_ ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne peut pas _écouter_?

Rick regarde vers moi et je peux voir la question dans ses yeux. _‘Tu vas bien ?’_.

Et la réponse n’est pas une que je peux lui donner d’un regard. "Allons marcher," dis-je. Il est temps d’avoir son attention. Il a besoin de comprendre qu’il est en train de perdre tout le monde.

Rick hoche la tête et me suis avec sa démarche qui arque ses jambes, avançant avec confiance, sa tête toujours remplie de rêves sur son putain de pont magique.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?" demande-t-il finalement alors que les tentes disparaissent derrière nous.

"Rick, j’essaie de te parler depuis des mois."

"On parle," répond-il, aveugle comme toujours.

"Je veux dire, le genre de conversation où ta tête de mule écoute," dis-je.

Rick s’arrête et me regarde. Il sait que je ne m’énervais jamais contre lui à moins que ce ne soit important.

"Les Sauveurs s’agitent à travailler sur ce pont..."

"Mais ils en ont besoin," interrompt-il.

"Rick, ils ne sont pas tous des anges maintenant. Juste parce qu’on a gagné la guerre. J’arrête pas de te le dire. Ils s’attendent toujours à ce que les choses redeviennent ce qu’elles étaient et ils peuvent y croire car tu gardes toujours ce bâtard en vie."

Je sais les mots que Rick va dire avant qu’il ne les disent parce qu’il est comme un putain de CD rayé.

"Negan est un symbole pour montrer comme nous, en tant que société, pouvons..."

"Negan est un menace. Il était une menace avant et il est une menace maintenant. Comment est-ce que tu peux choisir cette connerie ridicule de symbole quand Maggie souffre tous les jours à cause de son existence. Quand _je_ souffre. Tu sais pas la moitié des trucs qu’il m’a fait, Rick. Il mérite de disparaître de cette planète, et tôt ou tard, l’un des _tiens_ va faire en sorte que ça arrive."

Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et incline sa tête. "Qui ? Maggie ?"

"Ça n’a pas d’importance, Rick. Ce qui importe c’est que tu as besoin de redescendre des nuages et que tu paies attention à tes amis. Ce sont eux qui te protègent. C’est _moi_ qui te protège. Pas un groupe de déchets de Negan qui ne sont toujours pas d’accord avec ton nouvel ordre du monde."

"Carl rêvait de ça, Daryl. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bas avec moi dessus ?"

"Tu peux pas comprendre ? Je suis pas ton ennemi. Je suis amoureux de toi, merde !"

Les mots se sont bloqués dans ma bouche une milliseconde dans avant de d’exploser dans l’air.

"Quoi ?" demande-t-il.

"Ne prétends pas que tu ne sais pas," crie-je. Je suis soudainement en colère contre tout. "J’orbite autour de toi comme le putain de soleil et le moindre que tu puisses faire c’est de m’écouter quand je te dis qu’il y a des problèmes." J’espère qu’il va oublier la partie où j’ai dit être amoureux de lui.

"T’es amoureux de moi ?"

Bien sûr. La _seule_ fois qu’il écoute.

Je pas mes yeux sur lui, sans peur. Leur pire qui puisse arriver c’est qu’il me rejette. Et je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce qu’il retourne mes sentiments de toute façon.

Il marche vers moi et je m’attends à moitié à un coup, mais à la place il me force contre un arbre et m’embrasse. Sa barbe gratte contre mon menton quand ses lèvres pleines prennent doucement les miennes. Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux, me tenant fermement pour qu’il puisse enfoncer plus profondément sa langue. Je suis gelé sur place. Rick Grimes est en train de m’embrasser.

Mes mains pendent à mes côtés, pas sûres de quoi faire jusqu’à ce que je ne les lève finalement et les enroule autour de la taille de Rick pour le rapprocher. Son odeur est si familière, l’air frais, le soleil, et la terre. Son corps semble plus ferme que je ne m’y attendais alors que je le serre fort contre le mien. Éventuellement, on doit respirer et il se recule, ses yeux me scannant de mes bottes à mes pupilles dilatées.

"Je t’écoute," dit-il.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
